My Life Now
by Gryffindorgirlatheart
Summary: What if Edward got Bella Pregnant in New Moon? What if Jasper came back to say sorry? not a Jasper/Bella. bad summery I know but this is my first fanfiction
1. BPOV New Life

My life now

What if Edward got Bella Pregnant in New Moon? What if Jasper came back to say sorry? not a Jasper/Bella

Chapter 1 BPOV (Bella's point of view)

I sat in the living room waiting for my children to wake up. Jasper came in the room sitting the arm chair. Jasper was like a big brother to me. 7 and half months after Ed.... he left Jasper came back to apologies for what happened at my birthday. When he figured out I was pregnant with Edward's children he said he was going to help me. I remember it so well

_Flash Back _

I was in my hotel room tossing and turning trying to fall asleep Charlie had kicked me out of the house after he found out I was pregnant and Renee disowned me. I heard a faint knock "Coming" I shot and got up. I waddled to the door because being 7 and a half months pregnant I wasn't able to move much. As I opened the door my mouth dropped to the floor "Jasper?" I asked. He looked in disbelief too. After an hour of explaining to him about ,almost, everything. "We have to tell Edward" He said "NOOOO" I shouted. "Why not?" Jasper asked. "Because he doesn't love me anymore" I sniffed then started to cry curling myself into a ball. "Fine"

_End of flash back_

I sighed a half a month later I had two beautiful twins Edward Jasper Austin Carlisle Cullen/Swam and Elizabeth Ashley Jazem Alirose Esme Cullen/ Swan. they are really 10 years old but look 16 where they're forever frozen. I'm now 18 and not going to age any time soon, Jasper changed me because I was dyeing after the twins were born. I was brought out of my thoughts by my daughters wind chime voice "Good morning" She sang. I turned toward her she is 5ft1 with wavy bronze hair and light brown eye's that were a cross between brown and Gold she was 100% Cullen from her looks to her attitude. Austin was right next to her his short Dark Brown hair was messy his eye's the color as his sister Elizabeth's but he stood about 5ft9 and inside and out he was Swan. "Sorry Mom she got coffee" He laughed. Jasper smiled evilly "Hey Lizard you want to wrestle!" I rolled my eye's "Jazz you know she'll win" I said "Yeah Uncle Jazz you know I will win" She squeaked happily. I laughed Elizabeth is such a tomboy. "Come on Lizard I'll bet you that I win" he smiled."Okay who ever loses has to do whatever the other say's" she stuck her hand out and Jasper shook it. Elizabeth raced outside with Jasper right behind her. Jasper may look happy but I knew he missed Alice. I got up and calmly walked outside with Austin. I looked over expecting an abounded house but there were cars in front of it and a family I never thought I'd see again.

* * *

Please Review


	2. EPOV reunited

Chapter 2 Edward P.O.V

10 years of pain and hatred. I left Bella 10 years ago today. We were moving again but I don't care. Alice started to dry sob Jasper had gone missing when he went to say sorry to Bella. Alice can't get any visions of him anymore. I walked out of the house and out onto the porch to get some air because, to my extreme discomfort, Tanya moved in with us. I heard laughing and screaming from next door. I turned to see a strange site a girl was wrestling with a Man and winning. I looked toward the other two people out in front of the house to see standing there staring right back at me my angel "Bella" I said. My family ran out of the house and froze in shock. Tanya skipped out to see what was going on and was about to wrap her arms around me but I stepped away from her. I ran down the steps and was almost the small fence that surrounded her house when a voice rang out "I won Uncle Jazz" You clearly could tell it was the girl "Now you have to do what I tell you to" She squeaked. "Okay Lizard calm down before I make you" The Man chuckled. By this time my family was where I was. My eyes went to the front yard to see the girl doing a victory Dance and JASPER laughing. "JASPER" Alice yelled and ran to him poor Jasper didn't see it coming when he got pounced on by the Pixie. I looked into Jasper's mind 'What Alice…… Alice is here does that mean everyone else is too' he paused for a second then looked back at Alice 'My sweet Alice is here I'm never letting go of her ever again' he thought as he kissed her. I turned away from them to look at my beautiful Bella, she was talking to two kids a boy and girl about 16 maybe. They were talking quietly so I listened to what they were saying "…But Mom Why should I be nice to them they hurt you" The girl complained with an accent I didn't know but fit her perfectly. The boy just looked back and forth between the two then he sighed "Fine mom if Lizard won't be nice to them I will" he whispered earning a glare from the girl. I sighed "Um….Bella" I said hastily. All three of their head snapped up and looked at me.

* * *

Please tell me what you think I know it's short I'm sorry


	3. Bella

Chapter 3 BPOV

Jasper was talking with Alice well more like making out with her. I looked at my kids "Elizabeth" I paused glancing at her because I was talking more to her that Austin "Austin be nice to the Cullen's okay" I said firmly. "Why should I have to" Liz complained like I knew she would "Because they are Jaspers family" I said. "Yeah but Mom why should I be nice to them they hurt you" She said in her own little accent that was a little bit of French, Italian, and Southern (A/N: Don't know if you can actually have an accent like that but it sounded cool to me lol). I knew Austin would agree with her but I begged him with my eyes to say the opposite and thankfully he did. "Fine Mom if Lizard won't be nice I will" he was a horrible actor. "Um….Bella" Edwards voice rang. All three of us looked at him. "Do you mind explaining" He gestured toward the kids. I opened my mouth to speak but Elizabeth cut me off "That is not your business you got that" She glared. Before they could say a thing she had added her accent and was mad "I mean ya'll hurt my Mom you" she pointed to Edward but before she could say anything else Austin put his hand over her mouth "Shut up" He hissed. She glared and like the 5 year old she acts like sometimes she bit his hand. "Don't tell me what to do just…." This time I cut in, knowing they were stalling because they never fight, "What did you two or three" I glared at Jasper "break this time" I hissed. Liz eyes grew huge. "Uh…Oh… Mom figured out run for your life" She yelled laughing grabbing Austin's hand and ran inside giggling. I rolled my eyes, figures she find away to get away from this mess, I looked up at Edward to see a blond wrap her arms around him "Excuse me" I whispered. I ran into the house taking deep breaths. "Mom are you okay" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice. Then she froze and shock was written all over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter hope you like it : ) and I promise it won't take me 4ever to update like it did last time

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

I glared at Tanya how could she? My Beautiful Bella was hurt because of her! I ripped myself out of her arms and ran right up to the house and inside without hesitation. As I walked inside Bella had her back to me and whatever the girl was say was cut off as she saw me. The girls eye's turned into slits, this was the first time I actually looked at the kids the girl had my hair and a mixture of gold and brown eyes and the boy had my Bella's hair and the same eyes as his sister. "Bella whose kids are these" I asked a little harsher than I should have been. She flinched and turned to me "mine and yours" She whispered the last part. My eye's popped wide with shock "MINE" I gasped. She nodded and looked down and without thinking I walked over and wrapped my arms around her and started to dry sob. The kids didn't move a muscle nor did Bella until the front door slammed open and Tanya flung Bella away from me "Get your hands off my Eddie" She screeched. Tanya had hit my Bella so hard she flew though the wall and outside into a tree. She didn't move and I could feel the dry sobs coming again what's wrong with her? I heard my family's thoughts as they came into the room

_What the heck she did not just do that to Bella_~ Alice

_She will pay NO ONE HURTS BELLS I hope you heard that Edward because I'll be coming for you when your asleep_~ Emmett I looked at him with a what the heck look "We don't sleep dude" I said looking at him.

_That No good_ (AN: I can't cuss sorry I just thought I would tell you why I started out the word)_ B**** I hate her so much Blond Bimbo_~ Rosalie

_What's wrong with Bella is she okay_~ Esme

_That hit shouldn't have hurt a vampire_~ Carlisle

_Bells is just acting Edward calm down your Daughter taught her to lie and_ _act_~ Jasper

_That's what she gets no one is more beautiful than me_~ Tanya

.TANYA

(Okay so this next part was originally chapter 5 but I put it with this chapter to make it longer because my chapters are not that long until later on in the story)

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I hate that stupid blond bimbo. "Hey don't mess with my mom" I yelled. She just laughed at me. "What you think just because I'm not a vampire that I can't take you" I snarled slipping down into my hunting crouch growing. "Oh so scary" she taunted. "YOU THINK YOU CAN COME INTO MY FAMILYS HOUSE AND HURT MY MOM AND TRY AND HURT ME AND MY BROTHER BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU BLOND BIMBO I'M NOT AFAID OF YOU NOT AT ALL YOU THINK YOUR SCARRY BUT YOU DEFNATLY ARE NOT MORE IN LIKELY I WOULD RATHER KICK YOUR BUTT" My voice was a mixture of a snarl a yell and hiss. But somewhere in the middle of my speech things started to fly around out of nowhere and Austin and Uncle Jazz were backing away slowly. The bimbo ran out of the house screaming that the evil spirits were coming to get her or something like that. I laughed and looked at Austin who was walking closer to me slowly "You okay Liz" he asked and I just nodded. He sighed and I laughed harder "You should see yourself in the mirror you looked so wired!" He had a half smile on his face as shook his head side to side "major mood swings I swear" He whispered smiling. "You know it" I got a huge grin on my face but was a little dizzy hmmmmm wired but I shrugged it off. I turned to the Cullen's to see them all staring at me "You guys can look away now I don't have 3 heads" they all smiled but looked away awkwardly. I looked at my dad, Austin was right I would crack easily probably by the end of the night I would be calling him Dad or Daddy because well I just knew I would. It would be different with my Dad around. "You must be my new family I'm Eliza…." Before I could finish I blacked out.

* * *

Okay I hope u like it I know it's not that long but it's the longest I've written so far : ) please review


	5. Edward

Chapter 6 Edwards POV

"You must be my new family I'm Eliza…"Before she could finish she collapsed. "Elizabeth" The boy cried out.

I ran to her scooping her up in my arms cradling her there. "What's your name" I asked my son. "Full name" he sighed in frustration. "My full name is Edward Jasper Austin Carlisle Cullen/Swan" He muttered something below his breath that went something along the lines of "Mom had to give us the longest names in the world" he took a breath and I looked at Carlisle to see a proud smile on his face.

"And hers" he pointed to the girl in my arms "is Elizabeth Ashley Jazem Alirose Esme Cullen/Swan" He breathed out again.

I looked up from Elizabeth "What's wrong with her" I walked over to the coach and sat down stroking her hair gently. He shrugged "She used to much of her power all at once but she will be fine, which reminds me where's mom" As if on cue Bella came thru a door behind me. She looked at Elizabeth "Liz" she sighed. She walked over to us and sat next to us. If my heart still beat it would go about a mile per minute.

She looked up at me then said "come on I'll show you her room" She stood up and walked up the stairs with me following her. We found her room and I gently sat Elizabeth on her bed the look on her face looked peaceful. I slowly walked out of her shutting the door quietly behind me. I turned around to look at Bella she raised her hand then slapped me hard.

As I looked back at her she burst out dry sobbing and jumped into my arms. I ran my hand though her hair sighing. "Bella I love you so much" I whispered into her ear. "I…….Love….You…..too" she said between sobs. My dead heart almost started to beat to join my happiness. Then there was pain in my chest I looked down to see her punching me "You left me alone pregnant Now you think that you can come back like nothing happened" she sobbed even harder.

I just held her tight I deserved everything I was getting. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" I mumbled. Then an ear piercing scream brook though the door and into the hallway. "Lizzy" Bella ran out of my arms and into the little room. I followed behind her to see Elizabeth thrashing around on the bed screaming "Help me" Bella, My son, and Jasper were by her bedside and my family where standing beside me.

"Shhhhhh" Bella whispered patting her hair. I looked at her in worry when Austin looked at me "She has a lot of nightmares" He smiled slightly then turned toward his sister. Sighing deeply I turned around only to hear another scream from behind me.

I turned as I heard a thump only to find Elizabeth on the floor. I looked over to see if I could find her but she popped up "I'm okay" she yelled.

Then looked around "Whoa what's with all the people in the room I don't hate anyone or anything but really" her squeaky soprano voice with the weird accent rang out. "Seriously what kind of accent is that" Emmett boomed! "The Lizard accent" She yelled happily.

Austin, Bella, and Jasper started to laugh. We all just stared at her like she should be in a luny been. "What?" Alice asked. "It's a combination of French, Italian, and a Southern twang" She spoke with her Lizard accent. "Okay" I said slowly looking her up and down.

"God I'm not crazy I'm just being me" She looked round at us then ran out of the room crying. "Lizard" Austin said following he. "What the heck you guys are so uggggggg I swear if Jasper wasn't calming me down right now I would…" Bella yelled but Jasper grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her mouth. "Shhhhh" Jasper hissed at her.

She huffed and glared at him. A faint melody flowed into the room that sounds like Clair De lun. "Who's playing that" I asked Bella. "Both of them play but its Liz" She said proudly. My eye's gleamed my kids knew how to play the piano too. The music changed into Bella' lullaby "yup it's defiantly Liz" Jasper said walking over to Alice to wrap his arms around her.

All the sudden _Me and Bobby McGee by Janise Joplin (_AN: Sorry my dad use to sing that song to me when I was younger so I love it lol) started to play as a ring tone then Elizabeth appeared again in the room she dashed around the room trying to find something.

"Mom do you know where my cell phone is" She asked her legs poking out from under the bed she looked like the witch from the wizard of oz that had the house fall on her "I do not look like that witch" She said from her closet now. What how did you know what I'm thing I felt like a complete idiot talking to myself.

"I'm an absorber" she paused "I'm sorta like a sponge. I absorb others powers" She chirped. Picking up her lost cell phone then turned to smile at us.

**AN:Hey sorry it took so long to update i've been so busy I promise to update at least once a week it i spelled anything wrong or anything plz tell me i'm the wrost speller ever lol anyway thanks for reading **


End file.
